Free Afternoons
by tennis-player
Summary: Hiyoshi has a free and boring afternoon, and decides to go out. What will happen when he meets Taki while cruising around town? Will Taki be able to keep Hiyoshi amused all afternoon, and maybe even into the night?


**Title:** Free Afternoons  
**Author: **Henzie (tennis-player)  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Hiyoshi has a free and boring afternoon, and decides to go out. What will happen when he meets Taki while cruising around town? Will Taki be able to keep Hiyoshi _amused_ all afternoon, and maybe even into the night?  
**Characters: **Taki and Hiyoshi  
**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything!

Hiyoshi sighed. He was sitting alone on a park bench and had absolutely NOTHING to do. He was so bored he couldn't even plot about ways to Gekokujou his sempai, like Atobe and Shishido. He watched the children playing on the play ground and was silent as he heard the three youngest brats from Seigaku walk past in the peek their argument about burgers, so lost in thought he didn't even hear his team-mate walk up behind him and drop a hand to his shoulder.

"Yo, Hiyoshi, what's up?" asked the feminine, dark haired man who came up beside him.

"Ah! Hello, Taki-san, sorry I didn't see you there," he asked, embarrassed from his absent-mindedness. For some strange reason, he was always getting nervous around this particular sempai these days.

"Don't mind, Hiyoshi, I was just wondering why you were spacing out, it's not like you," he replied.

"I'm just so bored right now, sempai, I don't …" he trailed off, losing himself in thought again.

"Hmm… bored, is it? I can help you there. Would you like to come with me to _Kitty's Café_? I was just headed there and wouldn't mind some company." Taki said, flashing a smile that made Hiyoshi's head spin.

"Sure, sempai, I'd kill for a good reason to get out of this park," he answered, as he felt his heart skip at the chance to be alone with the latter. _Shit! What am I getting so excited about? It's just Taki-sempai. Beautiful, sweet Taki-sempai… Ah! What am I thinking?_ He thought to himself, completely unaware of the feelings growing inside of him.

He and Taki walked towards the new café (which Taki had been talking about with Shishido-sempai in the clubroom earlier on and he only new this because he was within earshot and not because he was spying on Taki-sempai) while talking and laughing together. When the two arrived Taki ordered a Chocolate Cappuccino and he himself ordered an Iced Cap, and sat together at a table near a window and furthest from the speakers which were playing a sweet jazz tune quietly.

"Ne, Hiyoshi, why have you been spying on me these past few days?" Taki asked, suddenly closing their previous conversation about the over-inflated ego of their captain, Atobe, which seemed to be growing larger than before, if that was even possible.

"Eh? Spying on you? W-why would you think that?" _Shit! He knew about that?_ He added silently in his head.

"I know, Hiyoshi, so you don't have to pretend you don't know. I am merely curious. If you don't wish to answer, I don't want you to feel _too_ uncomfortable," he said, emphasizing the _too._

_Heh, so you don't mind me feeling mildly uncomfortable, then, sempai?_ He thought to himself. "I, er, don't really know why, either, sempai, my deepest apologies. Of you wish me to stop, then please say so," he said, feeling the heat flow to his face at his sempai's beautiful stare.

"No, it's alright, I like it when you spy on me," Taki said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Hiyoshi replied, shocked by his sempai's unexpected comment.

"Nothing," Taki said, smiling as he finished his drink. "Let's get going, shall we, Hiyoshi?"

"Um, sure," he managed to say, despite his current confusion.

They were already at the book store by the time Hiyoshi had realized where they were going. He was lead down the many aisles and shelves towards the teenage romance section, where Taki stopped.

"Do you like these kinds of books, sempai?" he said, spotting a particular book who's cover picture made him wonder whether the book should really be in the teen section instead of older adult audience.

"Hm, I wonder… I've never actually read these kinds of books before; I'm just picking up a book for Oshitari… Ah! There it is!" he said reaching for the book with the cover Hiyoshi had been looking at previously.

Hiyoshi had to stop himself from gagging at Taki's neutral reaction to the disgusting illustration on the book. _I knew Oshitari-sempai read romance, but this kind of thing? That's just not right._ He thought. When he looked up, he realized his sempai's face had moved to barely two inches from his and felt himself blush.

"What's wrong, Hiyoshi? Your spacing out again," he said.

It felt to Hiyoshi like Taki's beautiful eyes were seeing through his body, mind and soul and he couldn't shift his gaze. He stared into his sempai's eyes for what felt like hours, but was probably only one minute.

"Oi, Hiyoshi? Are you in there?" Taki asked again, knocking in Hiyoshi's forehead playfully.

"Huh…? Ah! Sorry, sempai, what did you say?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing at all," Taki chuckled to himself gently. "Too bad, though, I wouldn't have minded you staring at me like that a while longer."

"…eh?" Hiyoshi said, rolling his sempai's words in his head a few times, trying to make sense of them.

"You should come over to play, Hiyoshi! Come on," Taki said, dragging Hiyoshi down to pay for the book.

They headed down Taki's street and Hiyoshi realized how late it was getting as he saw the sun setting among the clouds.

"Actually, you should come over to stay the night, Hiyoshi. You can call your parents once we get to my house, since my mom and dad aren't home tonight," Taki said, smiling innocently at his kouhai.

Hiyoshi felt his heart skip a beat. _Eh? I'm staying with Taki all night, ALONE?_ His face heated up and he saw Taki chuckle at his reaction.

When they arrived at Taki's house, Hiyoshi called his parents and Taki ordered a few pizzas for them to eat for dinner. When the delivery guy arrived, Taki paid him and led Hiyoshi up to his bed room.

"So~…" Taki said, drawing out the "o" much longer than necessary and showing a smile that said he wanted to do bad and mischievous things. "What do you want to do?"

"Um, well," Hiyoshi said, feeling hesitant at the smile that his sempai was showing, "it doesn't really matter to me." He immediately wished he hadn't said that after seeing the smile on Taki's face widen.

Taki got off his bed where he had been sitting and moved towards Hiyoshi. They were so close by the time Taki had stopped moving that Hiyoshi could count his eyelashes if he wanted to. He didn't particularly want to, though, because although they were absolutely beautiful, there were so many it would take him 3 minutes if he didn't lose count, which he probably would because it was hard to concentrate with Taki's eyes staring into his like that and his hot breath caressing his face like that.

"Um, T-Taki-sempai? You… your, um, r-really close, you know…" he said, finding it difficult to speak in coherent sentences as Taki's body pushed against his, their chests touching and their hips grinding. "mmm…" Hiyoshi moaned, unable to hold himself back as he felt his beloved sempai's erection rubbing against his.

Taki smiled at him, his eyes content, and then closed the distance between their lips. His tongue trailed along Hiyoshi's lips, begging for entrance which was soon granted by and equally hungry kouhai.

"M-more," Hiyoshi managed to get out as he felt his sempai's mouth descend along his neck and down to his chest… _wait, when was my shirt taken off?_ Hiyoshi wondered to himself as he felt Taki fumble around with his jeans button and zipper. Hiyoshi reached up and started undoing Taki's shirt buttons, then he traced along the muscles there as he felt his sempai moaning into the kiss, which had been moved back to the wrestling of their tongues, fighting for dominance.

Taki then pulled back, his eyes staring into Hiyoshi's. He chuckled slightly and then pulled Hiyoshi up and threw him onto the bed before straddling him. He brought his mouth down to Hiyoshi's ear where he licked the shell and whispered so quietly that if he had been another 10 inches from his face, n=he might not have hear, "You won't be sleeping tonight, Hiyoshi."


End file.
